


His World

by freshcreationgarden



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: "I was forced from my home!Your home is PERFECT, and you're leaving it!Why would you DO that?!"When you leap without a net you'll findIt won't be there all the timeSo watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> "I was forced from my home!  
> Your home is PERFECT, and you're leaving it!  
> Why would you DO that?!"

Sonic never cared for fairytales. A bunch of bright stories about princesses who cry for true love who is rescued by the hot shot prince all because they wished upon a star. There were never any cool action sequences either. You ever see Keanu in a fairytale movie, I don’t think so. 

But this was a dream come true.  
Standing here, the bright sky nearly blinding, the cheers deafening, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The bases were loaded with Sonic “The Hedgehog” Wachowski up to bat, last inning.

Come light the fuse, he's a rocket, and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow 

The moment the ball kissed away the wood, he bolted as fast as he could.

He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo(-eo)  
Kicking ass fast, putting on a show

Well, not as fast as he could, just as fast as he was allowed to. Training was an adventure in of itself. Sonic played alone so many times, he often forgot that the bases had people on them. Well at least his control is being worked out, less bruises and apologies. Of course there were losses in between, but no matter what he was the trump card. After all why else was he the last to bat. Started at the outfield, until parents complained about him being too fast. At first it was a bummer, but Tom always looked out for the little guy. He reminded the hedgehog that the point of a game is for everyone to have fun. Sometimes that meant losing. But that should be the last thing on his mind. Just playing out here made him a winner. 

Plus, consolation pizza night was nice. I mean, you can’t win ‘em all can’t ya? 

At times, he wonders if he was just a bit faster?...

Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test

Pizza parties were still awesome. He was known in this town, no need to fear people wanting his power or wanting to dissect him. Everyone on the team knew his name as he sat the edge of the large benched tables at the pizza arcade, hooligan’s hideaway. If you needed a kid to play the electric jump rope game, he was your guy, at least until it was removed when the manager found out. He would receive invites to birthday parties, often Tom would sort of hesitate letting him go, just as the parents of the kids who invited him did. It makes sense, a kid you barely know and the sheriff’s kid. When the answer was no, he got visits anyway with his new friends wanting to introduce him to people who weren’t from town, often with blown out eyes. I know, some are speechless at how awesome he is, asked questions about everything about him. But got to say, always weird when their adult family saw him…  
Soon after these unauthorized visits, Tom sat him down and they had a talk. Tom made all these claims. Asking how well he knew those kids. How often hes invited when hes not meeting someone he doesn’t know. What activities dint involve him showing his abilities or asking where he is from. Sonic did his best reasoning with him.

He's like a running man, in his world, more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best

Some of them got grounded. Right after their birthday too. Tom said it was for the best but now its rare for invites to come. Maybe he will get more next year, or when he gets to school he won’t have to rely on birthdays to meet new friends.

You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!  
He can make things work. This is his Home. His World.  
In this world (His world- Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all  
In this world (His world- Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall  
When you leap without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

Summer came and went and now it was time to start schooling, well, homeschooling. It was difficult at first to determine where his levels are. He was taught survival skills by Longclaw. Plus given the amount of time to oneself, he had taught himself to read and write. Not a lot on math and some history to get by was all the learning he ever got. He knows kids his age hate it but in a way he was excited at the idea of walking into school. 

Running in back again, well what'd ya expect?  
Coming at ya with ten outta ten, gotta real rough neck

He struggled at times, yes, but he was getting the hang of it. His parents even decorated an area of the house dedicated to his homeschooling, with a big paper banner calling it “Sonic’s Schoolhouse.”. He would stay there for hours, studying for every test. It was challenging, but if he ever wanted to go a real school, he had to study hard. Every grade had to get better, yet he knows he could easily pass gym. Donut lord agrees, and he says that if he keeps working hard, he knows he can catch up. He can. Its going to take a bit but it will happen eventually.  
But then came his fall enrollment options. Late primary school, at best, even though he is in his early teens. The schools weren’t sure how old he was nor how old he gets. Then one night, Sonic saw Maddie left some paper work out on the dining table late at night. About vaccinations and medical records. Hedgehog anatomy and diseases. And what looked to be some of the stuff the government had given to Tom and Maddie for a bit. He asked about it and the answer they had wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

“But everyone knows me, I’m fine, I can take the shots.”

“Sonic,” Maddie started in her “Doctor” tone, “we are doing our best to find out what would be best for you. Your body is similar but different enough for me to take a bigger look at you, medically. I know its not ideal but for the time being, I am going to ask that we use the schoolhouse a bit longer.”  
“Oh…”

“I don’t want to hurt you. The government offered to help look into this and see what they csn do to help. There is not a lot of point of reference, so I’m going to see what we can do for you to be safe.” For a moment, he could have sworn he head Longclaw as she said that. After work, Tom took him out for a donut and coffee. He tried to reassure him. Tried.

“It’s fine, I remember my time in school wasn’t the best. Yeah, kids wanted a piece of the sherrifs son, to see who was the toughest…” Tom’s elementary school stories were often him emba=assing himself doing something. Spilling lemonade on his white shorts so everyone thought he peed himself. Food fights where he would find pieces of macaroni in his hair for days. 

“So glad I’m going to skip all that and head straight to high school.” Sonic’s boast filled the air with an awkward tension. “I am a teen or at least close, middle school would be fine as well, roght?” Tom could bring himself to smile. 

“How well am I doing?”….

Maddie and Tom were silent when they got home. They came to Sonic on his bed, facing away to the wall. 

“I’m stupid, aren’t I?”

“Sonic, no. Many kids are late bloomers. you haven’t gone go school at all, you will be getting a fuller experience and plenty of time to learn. You already know so much but it may take a bit of time to get used to the more complicated things. We will still look into the requirements to send you out there. Once you get the hang of it, you will be walking into High School.” Maddie came in fir a hug, which Sonic gladly accepted. “So keep doing what you are doing and you will get there in no time”

Slide something slippery, straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news?

He loved the fair. Hes been here before but never this close. He finally got to ride some of the rides he only saw powered down at night. Roller coasters, freefalls, tea cups. All but one, a coaster he was too short for, he understood, maybe later. As he was left at a picnic table, he saw a group of people gathering at a stall. A petting zoo was brought in. There was an animal expert introducing animals from the wild, such as turtles, goats, sheep, even a donkey. The donut lord saw him and favshim the pass to go inside.

Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bounce through to beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay

The conservationist brought out a new animal, one that was announced that they could not touch. A hedgehog, fairly large, he assumed it was healthy judging by his size. Hes seen hedgehogs in the wild, they were awesome, he liked to pretend they were his brothers and sisters. But what broke him out of his trance was something pressing behind him. For a moment he thought it was the donut lord and turned around, but instead saw a small child, looking somewhere around 5 or 4. Probably wanted to say hi.

“Hey little buddy, what are you up-“ he was interrupted when the child pressed their hand onto his chest and rubbed. He froze and prayed no one was looking. Donut lord saw the look on Sonic’s face and came to the rescue. The child’s parents came over and apologized profusely. Sonic was quickly taken out of the park, with a fuming donut lord. 

“Tom, its not their fault.”

“The parents should have been keeping an eye on their child.”  
“Its fine, there’s still a lot of other stuff to do. Please don’t make this bigger than what it needs to be” Sonic pleaded. Sonics tears told him otherwise. Regardless of his pleas, they went home. When they arrived, Maddie saw the hedgehog with tears in his eyes, and he quickly ran to his room. Maddie wanted to have a private talk between them . After Tom relayed what happened, she knew and reassured him that she was the right person to talk to.

“Growing up, not many people saw hair like mine. Some kids would ask me why my hair was like this or ask to touch it. And of course there were times they didn’t ask. Just always remember that its yours, not theirs.” 

They talked a long time about it. About what he should do in those situations and how to handle it. Not to be too reactionary but to react none the less. It was a little confusing, but he knows things will be better the next time it happens…

The one and only marathon man, living the day  
Moving up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away!

He begged to go back the next day, he wanted to finish what he had left to do. He had donut lord attached to the hip the whole time. At times, his eyes would drift and stare at that petting zoo. And the hedgehog, now sitting in a cage. Whenever he would catch himself doing, he would turn away, even more determined to ride the rides he had left. So he would never have to come back again.

You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

He remembers he had read a book about days like this. They happen, there’s even a slogan about how bad things happen that he can’t say in front of Maddie without risking dessert privileges. One day, he will look at back on this and laugh it all off. I mean what kid didn’t have stories like this. Maddie had them, Donut lord had them, and now I do too. Its only temporary, right?

In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all

They are who he needs right now. His world can change later. 

In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall  
And he can’t help but pray for that happy day.  
When you leap without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

His next school assignment, an essay on what he wants to be when hes is a grown up. The possibilities are never-ending. He brought up the assignment to his parents.

“What made you want to be a police officer?” Tom took a moment to think things over. 

“Why do you ask, should I be expecting to see you in a little deputy uniform one day?”

“Maybe? I mean, you make it look so cool.”

“Cops aren’t all donuts and interrogations, Sonic, a lot of work goes into it and you need to be-“

“-quick on my toes.”

“-Ready to make decisions you may not be ready to make.”

“I know its not at all whats if like on tv or how easy you make it look, but if you show me what to do in tough situations, I think I could be great.

“The next Sherriff Wachowski?”

“I think I could rock the look don’t ya?”

He could not wait for that day, to be walking down the street, and everyone around him would feel safer. To save those in a bind. 

Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental ready, pulling strings  
He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never following

Sonic barely cared for the news. The only times he paid attention were for weather reports. He would change the channel unless Tom and Maddie were watching. So much violence and things to be scared about. There was a lot of protests as well. People fighting for what they believed in. Some fought for freedom and some fought for safety. And a whole bunch of things he did not understand. What should be legal and what should not? Was justice served, was it too harsh? 

“Hey Tom, how do you do it?” Sonic projected to the kitchen. Tom walked into the living room, rubbing his hand in a paper towel from washing dishes.

“Your job?”

“Well, I begin my day with…” his voice trailed off when he saw the broadcasts. War, protests, justice and injustice. 

“How do you know whats the right thing to do?”

“What do you mean?”

Tom and Maddie both sat down with him and shared stories of people who fought for what was right, even when people tell them their wrong. And yet there were those same kinds of people fighting for the things that seemed wrong. They reminded him that for a time, Tom was running against the law for helping Sonic. And that many of the things we do now would have been deemed wrong and illegal not long ago.

“How will I know what to fight for, if that day comes?” Tom pressed his finger into his son’s chest. 

“I asked my father that same question. And then he told me that means I’m already on track to become an amazing officer. Because one day, we will have to answer to that call myself.”

“And did you answer it?” Tom pulled his son in closer.  
“Yes, I think I did”

Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll  
The only way to break free is to break the mould!  
You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

Tom reassured then it was accident. He was answering a call because someonemwas hearing a ruckus from a house not too far from the woods. He was just beginning to walk towards the front door and noticed out of the corner of his eye something rushing towards him and heard 2 bangs. The man inside of the house rushed out asking Tom if he was ok. Tom was still in shock when he was a creature he couldn’t name lying on the ground dead. Under normal circumstances, he would be safely able to identify the creature, but he had a sharp ringing in his ear and he saw the foam flowing from the creature’s mouth. He turned to the one who shot that rabid animal, but noticed a stain on his shirt. The hospital claimed he was lucky the bullet went straight through him and nowhere lethal. Seeing his family worry crying over him being hurt broke his heart. He noticed Sonic covered by a thick coat and Tom almost forgot he was taken to the emergency room out of town. Sonic and Maddie cried profusely and Tom realized he needed to start thinking about the future.

In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall

Hospitals stink. Both figuratively and literally. Oder filled the air that Tom was too afraid to ask about. Its not anyone’s fault, just unpleasant the longer you stay there. He asked Maddie to bring him a blanket from home, his was much too thin. Sonic did not want to leave his bedside. He cried himself to exhaustion the first day, but he calmed down once it was assured Tom would be ok. Maddie couldn’t make the drive back and firth too often, so it was just him and sonic in the same room. 

“I hear Rachel is planning to come by.”

“Well, I’m already in a hospital…”Tom tried to lighten the mood. Tom gestured towards his pants, sitting on a table. Tom pointed to the wallet as Sonic pulled it out. In there were a couple of photos. Sonic playing baseball, going to the fair, his first day of homeschool. 

“I kept looking at those until I made it to the hospital.” Sonic looked further, there pictures of Wade, several townspeople and family members. Then there were pictures of Maddie. He brought the pictures to Tom, and began sharing stories with him about the people in those pictures. How each one meant the world to him. The best kept photo featured Tom in a tuxedo next to Maddie in a white dress.

“Best day of my life, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise"

“You look ridiculous in that monkey suit.”

“Well, one day you’ll…” Tom looked up from the photo to Sonic. He heard him make a little huff or a snort.

“Well I don’t know about that…”

“Yeah, your young, you don’t need that talk yet right?”

“Not at all, I mean its great for you, but I don’t know. I mean seriously, who…it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, your like 13…ish, you’ll have plenty…” Tom faltered a bit.  
That’s when Maddie stepped inside the room.

“Back with supplies, the doctor says you can go home soon, just need some bed rest, plus the mayor said that there will be a temp to help Wade.” 

“That’s great to hear,” She leaned for a kiss, in which he accepted. Normally sonic cringes at the PDA, but he simply looked like he didn’t care. Or just happy for them. 

When you leap without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

“Do you think there is anything out there?” Sonic did not acknowledge the irony “anything else at least?”

Tom had many questions for his blue companion. He made sure there was no pressure go ask such things from the young hedgehog. He didn’t want to open any wounds.

“Yes.” Sonic quickly turned to Tom. Tom was hardly the earnest type but now, he seemed dead serious. The moonlight from their backyard camping trip made it look all the bigger to the young hedgehog. “I never knew any other hedgehog. There wasn’t any village I saw or heard of. I don’t remember my family. I remember Longclaw, but not much else.” Tom let Sonic talk his feelings out. It was a rather unique situation. Then again what about Sonic was not unique. He would never admit that bothered him. And as much as he hoped it wasn’t he could tell it bothered Sonic too.

“Rachel seemed composed” Sonic pointed out.

“She’s just bitter about her own husband. She’s afraid I’m going off with other women or I have no ambition. Deep down she’s just scared ill put Maddie through a bad situation. Sge even scolded me for almost getting killed, making Maddie worry. You’ll understand when-"

“When what?” Sonic was caught off guard. Tom’s silence made Sonic’s eyes grow into giant saucers of milk with a cookie in the middle. 

“How long will it be? Is it a boy or a girl? What names are you thinking of?” before Sonic could rattle off even more, Tom clarified his silence

“We aren’t there yet, but we have agreed to start trying” With that Sonic grappled the Sherriff.

“Your going to be a dad!”

“Already am” Tom’s response only made sonic squeezed harder.  
“Ready to be an older brother?”

“I’ll be the coolest older brother ever.” Once Sonic started to calm down he looked at the sky once more. 

In this world (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all  
In this world (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall

“You known I get it now.” Sonic began, lying in his sleeping bag. “when you were planning on leaving. I saw the Pyramids and the Great Wall of China. For just a minute I was there.” Sonic continued. “I didn’t realize how big this world is. And how little we actually see it. I knew what it was like to be on the run, but I don’t think that means you have to stay in one place all your life.” 

“ I know I can never go back there, but sometimes I wonder, what if? For all I now there’s someone out there whose a little bit like me. Not necessarily another hedgehog just someone. Bet you wouldn’t have enough room in the attic. Plus I have got to admit the idea of me pulling someone oved must be a weird sight for a tourist having a little deputy back me up would be nice. What do you think, Tom?”

Snores drowned out any thinking room in Sonic’s head.

“Thought so.”

He turned his gaze towards the moon, and he saw something fly overhead.

When you leap without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

Sonic looked to his friend, still with injury and dead asleep.

“Wont hurt to take a peek”

Watch your step, watch your step!  
Don't turn around!

He ran as fast trying to catch up with the UFO. It looked like a strange helicopter, not quite a drone but he thinks he sees feet.

Watch your step, watch your step!  
Don't turn around!

He stops at looks out from the top of a tree where Sonic could only define as somewhere in the forest. Hes right in its path waiting to get a closer look. That’s when he noticed it was descending and heading straight towards him. 

Then all he heard was a loud scream as a orange flying fox collided inti the blue blur and both started tumbling down the tree.

Just watch and look back again!  
Don't fall!

**Author's Note:**

> Source: Musixmatch  
> Songwriters: Tomoya Ohtani  
> "His World" from Sonic The Hedgehog 2006


End file.
